The present invention relates generally to devices used for the support and immobilization of limbs and, more specifically, to a splint for a portion of the arm, wrist, and hand of a person.
Splints are commonly used to immobilize and support a limb. In many cases, the splint may immobilize a broken bone or damaged joint, or provide support for a joint during physical activity. A splint traditionally provides a prefabricated bandage member configured to enclose and often encase a limb, or portion of limb, in order to provide the required support and immobilization required for effective treatment and healing of the limb.
It may be advantageous to provide a splint which is customizable to a user's specific shape and movements; may conform to a desired orientation or shape; may provide additional support outside the main body of the splint; may provide adjustable supports; may allow for quick and efficient use; can be easily manufactured; and/or is preferably efficient to manufacture.